star_wars_dark_timesfandomcom-20200215-history
Blackjack CT-3345
Age: 28, physical age: 56 due to accelerated aging Homeworld: Kamino Redemption security chief CT-3345 was a Geonosis-bred clone of legendary bounty hunter Jango Fett. Along with thousands of his clone brethren, CT-3345 served as an At-Rt ARF scout trooper of the Grand Army of the Republic throughout the duration of the galaxy-spanning Clone Wars conflicts. Earning the sobriquet "Blackjack" from his brothers due to his love of gambling, he participated in many battles against CIS forces including the first Battle of Geonosis, the Seige of Reaper's World and the Seige of Saleucami under the command of Jedi General Coleman Kcaj. During the latter of these battles, Blackjack was injured by shrapnel, spending several months in recovery at the Kaliida Shoals medical facility. He returned to combat in time to participate in Order 66, where he was compelled by a chip in his brain to assist his fellow clones in the execution of General Kcaj. Blackjack continued serving under the new Galactic Empire that emerged from the conflict, serving as a scout trooper in the newly formed Stormtrooper Corps and eventually obtaining the rank of Sergeant Major. During this time period, he was transferred to the ISD Evictus after washing out of his previous elite unit due to age-related skill deterioration. Given a mandatory retirement age of 30 during the transfer, Blackjack hoped to serve with enough destinction to be retained as an instructor at one of the stormtrooper academies aflater being retired. During his time aboard the Evictus, Blackjack served as a mentor figure to several younger stormtroopers, most notably including a troubled spaarti clone named Fire-Slug. He served with distinction on Cartve, P'trona, and Aquilaris before being injured in combat. While performing surgery on the injured clone, Evictus chief medical officer Davidson discovered and removed the biological chip that ensured Blackjack's loyalty to the imperial cause. Freed from the mind control, Blackjack began to grow disillusioned with Imperial conduct, especially after reflecting on the fact that he had played a role in the destruction of the Professional Podracing Circuit (a favorite gambling subject of his) during the subjugation of Aquilaris. After becoming embroiled in the conflict between Stormtrooper Major Tiranis and Captain Ravater, he secured his retirement and honorable discharge from the Stormtrooper Corps by falsely claiming senility. Shortly after leaving the ship, he was recruited by the Sanbra sector's rebel cell and went on to serve as an agent of Rebel Captain and later Major Per Gamut, a being he had become aquainted with during the Seige of Reaper's World during the Clone Wars. Blackjack escaped the destruction of the Rebel flagship Patience aboard Gamut's blockade runner Sidewinder. ''He subsequently participated in a misguided attempt to contact possible Jedi survivors on Ilum, where the ''Sidewinder was shot down by imperial forces extracting kyber crystals. He was marooned with Gamut and two other surviving crewmembers in the wreckage of their vessels for months before finally contacting other surviving Sanbra Rebels and escaping the planet with their assistance. Following his return, Blackjack requested release from planetary combat and was named the security chief of the newly restored ''Redemption, ''the cell's new flagship. A brief return to planetary combat on Cartve led to the destruction of his prized ARF helmet and a serious concussion that led him to believe he was deceased Seperatist leader Count Dooku for several days. This lead to much hilarity. He has since recovered, and has returned to his duties as the grouchy but kindhearted keeper of order aboard a rowdy ship.